


Those Servants - Reflecting

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Drabble, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Poetry, Sebastian is an ass, Why Did I Write This?, phantomhive servants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Sebastian had been an ass,that was true.Yelling and hitting,but only when due.Whether risking their lives,destroying the manor,or bringing chaos alive,the Butler was there,to fix their mistakes.A drabble taking place during Sebastian's funeral in Black Butler: Book of Murder.





	Those Servants - Reflecting

Bard had hated the man.

No, that wasn't quite true.

The man had been everything he was not.

He had the skill to do,

everything the Chef could not.

And he'd been jealous of it.

 

Finni had looked up to the man.

To him, he could do no wrong.

When he'd had nowhere to go,

stopped hearing his birds' song,

the man had shown up,

and given him an offer

he couldn't turn down.

And he'd never been able to pay him back.

 

Mey-rin had adored the man.

He was perfection personified.

Every time he looked at her,

she could have died.

He was handsome,

and did everything without strain,

no matter how gruesome.

He'd given her a purpose.

A home, a family.

And she'd wanted to do the same.

 

 

Sebastian had been an ass,

that was true.

Yelling and hitting,

but only when due.

 

Whether risking their lives,

destroying the manor,

or bringing chaos alive,

the Butler was there,

to fix their mistakes.

 

The man had been stronger,

than he had any right to be,

easily handling any danger,

no matter what it may be.

 

He'd given them hope,

he'd given them family,

he'd given them a rope,

to pull themselves up with.

 

Whether assassin,

soldier,

old man,

or lab experiment,

they'd had a home.

 

He'd taught them to read.

Taught them to work.

Given them a lead,

to bring themselves up with.

 

He hadn't needed to teach them.

He could care for the Master alone.

Despite the trouble they caused him,

he never turned his back on them.

 

As they watched the dirt

fall down on his grave,

their hearts hurt,

and tears fell down their faces.

 

Finni fell to his knees,

Mey-rin began to sob.

Bard felt his heart seize,

as they all came to terms,

that they'd lost the glue

that had brought them together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
